Various user equipments emerge with the development of technologies. Various user equipments increasingly present personalities not only in appearances but also in application fields. Users expect more fun in personalized applications.
To avoid misoperation or save power, a screen saver is usually set for user equipments. A user equipment can perform subsequent operations only after its screen saver is unlocked. Currently, the operation to unlock the screen saver of a user equipment is monotonous and therefore does not allow personalized applications.